winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Stormy/Gallery
Witch Forms |-|Witch= Transformation Stormy's Witch Form - Ep.110.jpg Specials Stormy's Witch Form - The Fate of Bloom.jpg Stock Arts ~Stormy Witch 2~.jpg |-|Gloomix= Transformation Trix Gloomix Stormy.png Stormy_Gloomix_-_Ep.202.jpg Specials Stormy's Gloomix - The Shadow Phoenix.jpg Stormy's Gloomix - The Shadow Phoenix (2).jpg |-|Disenchantix= Transformation Trix Disenchantix - Episode 324.jpg Stock Arts Stormydisenchantix.jpg |-|Super Trix= Transformation 5po.PNG |-|Dark Sirenix= Transformation Stormy's_Sirenix_-_Ep514.jpg Dark Sirenix.jpg Trix's Sirenix.jpg Stock Arts Stormy - Dark Sirenix - Stock Art.jpg |-|Dark Witch= Transformation Stormy's Dark Witch Form.jpg Stock Art Stormy Dark Witch.png |-|Shape-Shifting Witch= Transformation Wild Witch Stormy.png Seasons |-|Trailer= Season 5 W7lwyhktYvg.jpg XdWLofkpqUM.jpg Season 6 Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 2.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 3.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 4.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 5.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 6.png The Trix S6 Trailer.png |-|Season 1= 146-1-.jpg StormyS1.jpg IMG 2870.JPG WCEp103Mistake(1).jpg IMG 2872.JPG Winx Club - Episode 103 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 103 (6).jpg Ice prison 103.png StormyPepeandDarcy.jpg The Trix eliminate the troll.png WCEp105Mistake(3).png The Trix successfully gain Stella's ring.png The Trix trying to draw out the ring's power.png ~Stormy Power!~.jpg Trix witches (20).jpg The Trix arrive at Alfea.png Stormy - WCEp107.png Winx Club Episode 107 - Stormy's Vacuum.png Winx Club Episode 107 - Trix's Vacuum.jpg 107 convergence.png IMG 3519.jpg RivenTrix - WCEp107(1).png RivenTrix - WCEp107.png Trix being scolded.png The-trix-winx-the-trix-25786903-870-650.jpg Knut disguised as Timmy.png Trix witches (71).jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h17m30s119.jpg WCEp109 Mistake 1.png Episode 109 6.png StormyVacuum - Ep110.png Winx Club - Episode 110 Mistake.jpg Winx Club - Episode 110 (10).png ~Stormy Doll~.jpg 012 MissMagix.avi snapshot 13.30 -2013.09.28 15.36.21-.jpg Winx Club - Episode 112 (7).jpg Winx Club - Episode 114 (8).jpg AtaudHielo114.png Winx Club - Episode 114 (15).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (7).jpg Trixattackbloom-ep116.png Winx Club - Episode 116 (13).jpg Trix-ep116.png Trix-ep116-2.png Trixexpelled-ep116.png Trix-ep116-3.png Winx club 118 senior witches go to earth.jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 Mistake 3.jpg Mike and Vanessa suspended above a black hole.png WCEp118Mistake(1).png Winx Club - Episode 118 (11).jpg Winx Club - Episode 119 Mistake 3.jpg ~Trix Meditate~.jpg Winx Club - Episode 119 (7).jpg Trix-ep119.jpg Trix120.png Winx Club - Episode 123 Mistake 3.jpg Winx Club - Episode 125 (7).jpg ~Stormy's Dragonfire~.jpg 17ni.jpg DandSCONVERGENCE.jpg Flower twister 2.png Winx Club - Episode 126 (6).jpg |-|Season 2= ~Stormy in Lighthaven 1~.jpg ~Stormy in Lighthaven 2~.jpg StormyLightHaven.jpg ~The Rise of the Gloomix~.jpg WCEp202Mistake(1).png StormyGloomix.jpg Hurricane.png WC Ep205 (4).jpg WC Ep205 Mistake 1.jpg Trix As Fairies.JPG Trix Fairy Disguise 1.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 2.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 3.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 4.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 5.PNG Winx Club Ep208 (3).jpg Season-2-Episode-8-Party-Monster-the-winx-club-21903385-320-240.jpg ~Trix Gloomix 1~.jpg ~Trix Gloomix 2~.jpg TrixConvergenceWCEp210.png Raining Thunder.PNG ~Gloomix Fly~.jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (3).jpg Chain Lightning.png CL2.png ~Gloomix Cooperation~.jpg ChainLIghtningWCEp210(2).png Black Icicle2.png Tornado Thunder.PNG Winx Club - Episode 210 (9).jpg WCEp212 Mistake 10.png Bass boom 2.png Stormy's Straight Hair.jpg WCEp215Mistake(1).png Stormy's Fairy Disguise 3.PNG Ho - Boe attacked by Stormy.PNG WCEp215Mistake(7).png WCEp215(3).png WCEp217(1).png Gloomix Perfect Storm.png PerfectStorm.png Perfect Storm.png WCEp217(7).png WCEp217Mistake1 (7).png Total Darkness.PNG WCEp218(1).png WCEp218Mistake(2).png Images (12).jpg WCEp218Mistake(6).png WCEp218Mistake(7).png Triple Trix Wind Blast.png WCEp221Mistake(1).png WCEp221Mistake(2).png WCEp222(3).png WCEp222Mistake(9).png ~Icy and Stormy Gloomix~.jpg WCEp225(2).png ~Gloomix Display~.jpg WCEp225Mistake(3).png WCEp225Mistake(5).png WCEp225(4).png ~Birth of the MegaTrix~.jpg ~The MegaTrix~.jpg ~MegaTrix Crash~.jpg Trix Combined 2.jpg |-|Season 3= Solar Jab 2.png Stormy000000023457.png East-and-West Storm Gale and Tempest.png Trixbio1.png StormyWCEp315.jpg Young Stormy.jpg ~Stormy's Magic~.jpg ~Stormy's Spellbook~.jpg ~Stormy with the Winx~.jpg ~Valtor and the Trix Meeting~.jpg ~Trix Together~.jpg ~Stormy's Fan~.jpg ~Stormy's Specs~.jpg ~Valtor Chastises the Trix~.jpg ~Stormy and Darcy Lend a Hand~.jpg ~Stormy and Darcy Conquer Sky~.jpg ~Trix Dissent~.jpg ~Stormy Reclines~.jpg ~Robes for Stormy~.jpg ~Not Exactly Stormy's Style~.jpg ~Hey, Why Doesn't Darcy Have To Wear These~.jpg ~Trix Civilian Group~.jpg ~Trix - Flying Civilians~.jpg ~Disenchantix ATTACK~.jpg ~Darcy and Stormy's Disenchantix~.jpg ~Darcy and Stormy Disenchantix~.jpg S3-ep14-stormy-spelled.jpg Icy & Stormy's convergence.jpg StormyGalateaEp310.png Ocean of light 3 324.png Ep325.png Ep325Mistake(2).png Ep325Mistake(4).png Ep325Mistake(10).png |-|Season 5= The-spill-018.jpg Icy-the-winx-club-33487107-1256-688.png Darcy story dis.jpg Darcy's 0.jpg stormystormystorms.jpeg Image14.jpg Capture 004 17082013 111529 400.png Gzhj.png Episode 505 Mistake.jpg Solar storm 505 3.png Solar storm 506 2.png Winx Trix.jpg Lightning bolt 510.png Ölöllö.png Sun boomerang 512 2.png Tornado_force.png Net of darkness 2.png Statues of ice.png Trix spell.png 1044902 215792108569145 1538083367 n.jpg Ijkl.png Darcy and Stomry grow stronger.jpg Stormy and Darcy.jpg Petal hurricane 515 3.png Lightning bolt 518.png Blizzard + lightning bolt + dark spell 518.png Blizzard + lightning bolt + dark spell 518 2.png Dark Sirenix convergence.png Back Together.jpg Lightning bolt 522 2.png Lightning bolt 522.png Deafening Chords3.png Minitornado.png IcyDarkSirenix2.jpg 558342 700509263310048 503120376 n.png |-|Season 6= IcyDarySeason6.png StormyEp601.jpg Dark lighning 601.png Tornado_force602.png The Trix S6.png Light diamond 603 2.png Spreading fire 604 3.png Howling storm 610.png Howling storm 610 2.png Howling storm 610 3.png S6E13.6.jpg The trixxx.png GXsVsJrGkuw.jpg Trix, Lazuli - Episode 614 (1).jpg Trix, Lazuli - Episode 614 (2).jpg Trix, Lazuli - Episode 614 (3).jpg Stormy Profile.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-06-15h32m40s185.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-06-15h32m35s114.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h22m21s95.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h17m55s18.png Black Stone.png Episode 601 (8).png Trix - Episode 603.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36697780-604-340.jpg Stormy Power Up Pendant.png Howling_storm_610_2 #2.png 619-1.png Lazuli, Witches, Trix, Selina - Episode 623 (1).jpg Lazuli, Witches, Trix, Selina - Episode 623 (2).jpg Thunder Shock 623.png Untitled-2.jpg |-|Season 7= 16 0.jpg Stormy Fairy Animal.jpg Trix S7.png Double tornado.png Double tornado 5.png Stormy S7.png Tornado of Lightning Bolts 3.png Trix 7x24.png Trix 7x24 2.png Stormy & Occula 7x24 2.png |-|Season 8= Trix S8.jpeg Stormy S8.png Trix Disguise S8E16.png Trix Witch S8E16.png Rain of Petals 819 (3).png Screenshot 2019-10-30-23-23-03-1.png Screenshot 2019-10-30-23-31-11-1.png Screenshot 2019-11-03-11-02-05-1.png Screenshot 2019-11-03-11-03-26-1.png Screenshot 2019-11-03-10-59-02-1.png Screenshot_2019-11-03-11-09-00-1.png Screenshot_2019-11-03-11-09-07-1.png Screenshot_2019-11-03-11-09-57-1.png Specials |-|Themes= Opening & Ending IMG00631-20120717-2340.jpg |-|The Fate of Bloom= TrixSp1(1).png IcyStormySp1(2).png TrixKnutSp(1).png TrixKnutSp(2).png Download (1)-0.jpg IcyStormySp1(3).png IcyStormySp1(4).png StormySp1(1).png StormySp1(2).png TrixKnutSp(3).png TrixKnutSp(4).png TrixSp1(2).png TrixSp1(3).png StormyNick.png TrixSp1(5).png TrixSp1(6).png TrixSp1(7).png StormySp1.png StormySp1(4).png StormySp1(3).png IcyStormySp1(6).png StormySp1(5).png Vacuums - Bloom's Destiny.jpg IcyStormySp1(7).png TrixSp1(8).png TrixSp1(9).png TrixSp1(10).png RivenTrix - WCSp1.png StormySp1(6).png StormySp1(7).png The Winx, Trix, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg IcyStormySp1(5).png TrixSp1(11).png TrixSp1(12).png StormySp1(8).png StormySp1(9).png TrixSp1(13).png TrixSp1(14).png |-|Revenge of the Trix= StormyDarcySp2(1).png StormyDarcySp2(2).png TrixSp2(1).png StormyCTWitchesSp2.png Mirta - Special 2 (10).jpg TrixSp2(2).png StormyDarcySp2(3).png TrixSp2(3).png TrixSp2(4).png StormySp2(1).png StormySp2(2).png StormySp2(3).png Mirta, Trix - Special 2 (1).jpg TrixSp2(5).png StormySp2(4).png StormySp2(5).png StormySp2(6).png StormySp2(7).png StormySp2(8).png BloKikStorSp2.png StormySp2(9).png StormySp2(10).png StormySp2(11).png TrixMikVaneSp2.png StormySp2(12).png TrixSp2(6).png StormySp2(13).png StormySp2(14).png Trix stolen Dragon Flame success Nick.png |-|The Battle for Magix= 826874374.jpg StormySp3-1.png StormySp3-2.png StormySp3-3.png StormySp3(1).png StormySp3(2).png StormySp3-4.png StormySp3(3).png Revenge-of-the-trix-large-trix.jpg RivenStormySp3.png Sphere of oblivion Nick 3.png Trix Convergence - The Battle for Magix (1).jpg TrixSp3(1).png StormySp3-5.png The-trix-PPPP-the-winx-club-37092735-332-363.jpg Winx-trix-9.jpg StormySp3-6.png StormySp3-7.png TrixSp3(2).png StormySp3-8.png StormySp3-9.png StormySp3(4).png StormySp3-10.png StormySp3(5).png StormySp3-11.png StormySp3-12.png Images-1.jpeg StormySp3-1.jpg StormySp3-2.jpg StormySp3(6).png StormySp3-3.jpg TrixSp3(3).png Trix Convergence - The Battle for Magix (2).jpg StormySp3(7).png Flower twister Nick 2.png StormySp3(8).png DarStorWinxSp3.png StormySp3-4.jpg StormySp3-5.jpg Saladin, Codatorta, Trix, Griffin, Faragonda, Bloom - Battle for Magix (1).jpg Saladin, Codatorta, Trix, Griffin, Faragonda - Battle for Magix (1).jpg SaladinStormySp3.jpg |-|The Shadow Phoenix= StormySp4(1).png StormySp4(2).png StormySp4(3).png Capture_008_17082013_111844_843.png TrixSp4.png StormySp4(4).png Shadow Whirlwind Nick.jpg StormyIcySp4.png AvalStorIcySp4.png StormySp4(6).png StormySp4(7).png StormySp4(8).png StormySp4(9).png Movies |-|The Secret Of The Lost Kingdom= TrixSLK.png |-|Magical Adventure= StormyMA.png 5po.PNG |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= AcwZvF6aBbw.jpg Tritannus and the Trix are unconscious.jpg.png Miscellaneous |-|Concept arts= Trix-concept-art-the-winx-club-32570687-500-281.jpg Trix S8 - Concept.jpg |-|Other= 408355 1272769069783 425 300.jpg WCHappyHalloweenTrix.jpg Comics |-|Season 1= Covers Prisoner of the Dark.png Prigioniera del Buio.jpg WCM7.png La Scuola delle Streghe.jpg Cuore di Fata.jpg WCM10.png WCM11.jpg Magicbattle.png Series Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Covers An Evil Wind.png Return of the Trix Girls.png 1222.png Series Coming Soon... |-|Season 3= Covers Lost Words.png Series The Trial - Icy's Spell 2.PNG|Icy uses magic to change Stormy into a Flora-lookalike. |-|Season 5= Coming Soon... |-|Season 6= Coming Soon... |-|Season 7= Coming Soon... Stock Arts |-|Season 1 - 3= ~Stormy Civilian 2~.jpg ~Stormy Civilian 1~.jpg Stormy As A Fairy.PNG Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery Category:Stormy